<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or More by Awakemoontonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524055">Or More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight'>Awakemoontonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun was on this mindset that he'll never find a mate. </p><p>Huening Kai just wants free food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever story in AO3, please be kind to me. All i know is i love Taehyun and my TXT babies. TT </p><p>English is not my mother tongue. This might be sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omega, as how they are stereotypically described, are beings who's role is to be in the kitchen, maintain the house clean, and be beautiful as they can be. Be good with taking care of children, be good at producing offsprings, be a good spouse.</p><p>Taehyun isn't any of that.</p><p>Yes he can cook but that's only because he doesn't want to starve. He keeps their home clean because he's naturally organised. Takes care of his looks because admit it or not, it's a waste to not maintain the good face that he possessed.</p><p>He hears a knock on his wooden door before the maid of his spoken.</p><p>"Sir, it's about time." she said with so much practice and gentleness.</p><p>Taehyun wanted to shut her up and order her to go away but he keeps it in mind that she was just doing her job. And that is to make sure that the omega of the household will appear at the annual tradition at the center of the city. Frankly, he doesn't understand why he should even show up, they'll be a laughing stock either way.</p><p>An omega not being picked and left with no alpha or beta mate is not unheard of, still something to look down. But from the line of Kangs, that's a total strange failure.</p><p>Too bad Taehyun is a Kang and he might start a ridiculous event  that people will use to mock and laugh at their family.</p><p>Taehyun give no shits.</p><p>His parents gave him permission to drown on books and fill his mind with the knowledge of the world. They are not going to do the same mistake their clan did to the other omegas on their pack. He's not gonna be someone that any alpha can step and order around. He'll be different, he'll be a person of his own and not just someone's omega and possession.</p><p>"I'll be out in five." He replied, checking himself in the mirror before he put the pitch black tie. He combed his hair back, made sure to not make any cease to his equally dark suit. He have to appear strong and confident.</p><p>When satisfied, he made his way down on the living room where his parents waits him up. His mother immediately pulled him into a hug, his father patting his shoulder. Besides, he's the only son of the two.</p><p>"No matter what would happen, remember that you will always have a home baby." She said when he pulled away from the embrace.</p><p>He smiled, having nothing to say to assure her.</p><p>"If your sister was here, she'll be proud." His father commented. It's true.  His alpha sister would probably escort him to the event and shout something along the line "Kick the ass of any alpha who would disrespect you!". Though she settled with her omega who's as beautiful and fierce as her.</p><p>"I would be fine, mother, father." He tried.</p><p>"I know." She replied, holding his tears back. She can't let go of her baby yet. Not in this unfair society.</p><p>"I should go." Taehyun said after a long comfortable silent.</p><p>"Be careful son."</p><p>The omega just nodded as his parents watched him step out of their home. They are being worried for no reason. With mate or not, he'll make sure to comeback here.</p><p>-~•~-</p><p>Upon arriving, Taehyun already catches attention but he chose to ignore all the eyes and find a spot away from the crowd.</p><p>The tradition is more like a party by now as years passed by. They all wear formal attires, been seated on cushioned chairs with round tables where people of all kinds can sit and go to be acquainted for a possible mate, though the upbeat music that the band plays makes it less suffocating unlike the male's neckties and female's corsets.</p><p>"Taehyun-ah! I didn't expect you here!" a boy with bright blue hair greeted, pulling the chair besides the brunette omega.</p><p>Taehyun frowns. "It's you I didn't expected to be here, Yeonjun-hyung." He replied, and as if on cue, two more male arrives taking their sits as well.</p><p>"Sup Hyunnie" a curly blond omega greeted while the tallest of them four went for a side hug. He would ruffle the hair of the young omega but he's afraid to be directed of anger if he messed the perfectly styled locks.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Taehyun asked, confused. The three made sure to annoy him about how much they love each other kind of shits. There's no reason for them to be on a party which purpose is to find a mate.</p><p>"Formality pup." Yeonjun replied, taking sip from the wine on the table.</p><p>Soobin snort. "This two is way too worried to have you all alone." said the other alpha.</p><p>"Look who's talking." Beomgyu rolled his eyes.</p><p>Taehyun smiled fondly, he's glad he have this kind of friends around him. "Thank you guys but I'll be fine."</p><p>Yeonjun nodded. "We trust you Hyun, but this place is full of thirsty alpha. They are shits, most alphas shouldn't be trusted."</p><p>The youngest omega giggles at the protectiveness. "I promise, when things go wrong I'll let you guys know" He finally assured them. He couldn't waste their time for his safety when they could have fun instead .</p><p>"Then we'll be back." Beomgyu grins. "Have you seen the chocolate fountain? There's also different ice cream flavor! You should try it when you get bored." he added, already on his feet and dragging the tallest from his seat.</p><p>"Is there a mint choco?" Yeonjun asked with wide eyes.</p><p>The other three grimaced.</p><p>"I hope there's none." Soobin commented.</p><p>Taehyun was left on his own again and just few minutes on his solitude, someone hesitantly stand besides the empty chair in front of him. A tall alpha, probably just around his age.</p><p>"Can I seat here?" The boy asked politely.</p><p>The omega glanced at him wearily and he knows he's making the alpha intimidated when it smiled unsurely.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just that there's no quiet table and I'm really desperate to study this annoying table of elements. I have major exam tomorrow so please." The boy pleaded with his hands clasped in front of him for extra measure.</p><p>Taehyun frown because the boy is fuckin strange. Who would want to study when it's practically an event to have fun.</p><p>Either way, he can't help but nod.</p><p>"Oh god thank you!" The boy almost screamed as he taken his seat, pulling a paper from the inside his suit, a reviewer. "I'm Heuning Kai by the way." he introduced.</p><p>He receives silence because Taehyun is still trying to figure him out. The tall alpha seems harmless and all, he couldn't even straighten his tie that hangs loosely but something is really not normal about him.</p><p>The alpha might have sense the other's discomfort because he immediately folded back his paper, opting to get away. "W-Well, I'm a little hungry I should-"</p><p>"Kang Taehyun"</p><p>Huening Kai blinks.</p><p>"I'm Taehyun and you can study here" he said awkwardly.</p><p>It seems that he made a right response because the boy beamed at him going back to where they were before, with the boy and his piece of reviewer and Taehyun observing around but not giving a concern at the same time.</p><p>"Au for gold, H for Hellium, Na for-"</p><p>"It's Hydrogen." Taehyun couldn't help but correct the other, cursing himself as well for his smart mouth.</p><p>Huening Kai gaped at him. "You study?" he questioned without any bad implications but repeated himself not a second. "I mean no offence but anyways can you help me?"</p><p>Taehyun frown. "I don't know if I  can be much of a help I only-"</p><p>"Nonsense." The alpha dismissed him, moving two seats to be besides the omega, putting his trust on him to pass his exam tomorrow.</p><p>"Taehyun" Huening Kai called, playing with the pen instead of listening to the brunette's teachings. "Do you know how to cook?"</p><p>The omega stiffened at his seat, brows meeting together in a frown. It's the same question that elders in their town with alpha children asked him and when he says yes, it's the only time he'll get their approval and hopeful smile. He must have make himself believe that this boy would be different. Alpha will always be an alpha.</p><p>Taehyun was about to put the writing tool down, excuse himself and maybe go home for good, but the next sentence that the other male said just added another brick on his building confusion.</p><p>"My alpha father won't teach me cooking again because I almost set the kitchen on fire. Good thing is my mom is on her office." He shrugged with a disappointed pout.</p><p>"You wouldn't cook. You're an alpha." Taehyun replied immediately and felt disgusted on how he just literally said their difference.</p><p>Huening Kai replicates the frown on the other male's face, as if offended. "Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I will not able find my way into the kitchen. With just few more lessons, I'm gonna beat my mom for the best chef of the house. The fire was one time, I'm sure I can do better next time and then-"</p><p>"Hold up" Taehyun interrupted the rumbling because its already making his head hurt. "You're an alpha." He repeated. "I mean, you could find a perfect omega mate and you don't have to bother yourself with any house chores." He explained like a fact from the internet.</p><p>His mind is into this situation where he wouldn't met any nice alpha again. Sure he have his father and sister that treats him well, his friends, Yeonjun and Soobin, but that's almost about it. Even the parents of those two are still seeing omegas as if they are less that's why they barely bring Beomgyu at their homes. He'd been warn for so many times, most if not all alpha's are still up to no good when it comes to treating omegas the right way.</p><p>Huening Kai open his mouth to say something but it seems that he couldn't find the right word to reply. He fished his phone from his pocket, a key chain hang from it.</p><p>"See this?" He asked, with the small blue dolphin between his thumb and pointing finger. "I made this. I suck at sewing but I'm still getting better."</p><p>The brunette take a close look, the navy thread over laps each other in a mess but it's quite nice considering an alpha made it. They are not for this kind of delicate skills, their strength often ruins things and that might be the reason why omegas are still the fragile one. It can't be blame, it's their dynamics.</p><p>"My father raise me to have respect with omegas, to my mom and my two sisters." The alpha started, not looking away from the small plushy. "And I can't imagine them having limited actions because they are born omegas. They are far greater than that. So I learned cooking, sewing, get a pet as fragile as birds, and a lot of things that were only thought to omegas. I'm failing though." He laughs without humour. "But one day I want to be a good mate. I don't want to just pay bills, omegas can bring home money too like my mom does. I want to share all kinds of responsibilities with my mate."</p><p>Taehyun just listen in awe, he didn't expect to meet someone like him.</p><p>"You're nice." He breathes.</p><p>Huening Kai grins, a blush spreading into his pale cheeks. Coughing as they continue their study.</p><p>"By the way, I never really see you around, Taehyun." The alpha started when they are almost at the end of the alpha's reviewer. Taehyun only corrected and defined some words, also making notes and formulas he knows that will be useful in the future. Of course with the help of the pen that the alpha provided.</p><p>"I don't really go out." He replied.</p><p>Huening Kai nods. "From which academy are you studying?"</p><p>"I'm an omega Kai." Taehyun smiled bitterly, hoping that the other would understand what he didn't want to say.</p><p>"But you are learning."</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>"At home."</p><p>Huening Kai's frowns deeply. "Why don't you just enrol? There are school specifically made for omega."</p><p>"You know how complicated it is." He said between his teeth, shutting up the alpha.</p><p>Yes Taehyun knows that but it's not easy. Those schools are for those higher ranks only. The Kang is a big name but Taehyun isn't a pure blood or direct relative. He'll never have the chance to study safely outside the comfort of his room.</p><p>The alpha can breath the distress scents that the omega releases and he knows he step on the line.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"It's okay." Taehyun cut his words, it's the truth anyways.</p><p>"It's not Hyunnie, maybe I'll make it up to you with sweets on the table. Is there's anything you want?" The boy offer, a reason for the omega's smile.</p><p>"Though it's really fine, I'll be happy with anything other than mint."</p><p>Huening Kai grins. "Wait me up, I'll be real quick."</p><p>Then he disappeared.</p><p>Taehyun sighed. Maybe he can at least make a friend while he's here. Or more.</p><p>He waited for the alpha to come back and he doesn't mind, but then another alpha he's very familiar with occupied the empty seat besides him. Taehyun throw him a glare.</p><p>"I've been looking for you Taehyun." The boy greeted with a smirk.</p><p>"And now that you saw me, shouldn't you like go away." Taehyun replied with so much disgust, distancing himself as far as his chair allows him.</p><p>The other snickers. "Feisty as ever aren't we?"</p><p>The omega rolled his eyes, irritated. "Seriously, what do you want Lee?" He asked, though he knew the intention of the man ever since the alpha went to his parents a year ago, asking for the hand of their omega son. Taehyun is still grateful his parents refused.</p><p>"Stop playing dumb Taehyun, you're smarter than that." The alpha threatened ineffectively.</p><p>Taehyun acted confused. "You want this table for you and your friends?" He stood up. "Sure it's yours." He added, wanted to flee away. He just hoped that Huening Kai was still there digging in.</p><p>"No one will want you." Taehyun heard him, stopping from taking another step.</p><p>"As if I'd like any jerk. Glad we're on the same page." He replied, voice dropping dangerously.</p><p>"It's just you alone or with me Taehyun. We don't need to even attend this event. I'll gladly accept you and your flaws."</p><p>The omega snorted. If those sentence was said to other people, it would be sweet, but now that it came from a boastful alpha and being directed to Taehyun, its just a pure insult.</p><p>"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine." He shrugged, not giving a damn as he just wants to go home straight.</p><p>"Come back here Taehyun." He ignored the call and continue.</p><p>"Omega."</p><p>The second call made Taehyun stop on his track, eyes widening as his body tremble. He can't do this. It's an unwritten rules ever since to never use alpha voice to any of kinds.</p><p>"Omega." He repeated, it's obvious at his deepening voice how furious he's getting as Taehyun keeps resisting.</p><p>The brunette faced him, his body, the omega inside him urge him to step forward, to obey the alpha but Taehyun keeps his ground. He promised to be strong, to be different to the point where no alpha can order him around. This alpha was no exception.</p><p>"You're not supposed to do this Lee" Taehyun said, his breathing coming in labor as sweat forms on his expose forehead.</p><p>The alpha chuckles darkly. "Why? You're an omega but you are disobeying me. You think you have the right to talk about what should I do and do not just because some people think your kinds can be equal to us?"</p><p>Taehyun couldn't bring himself to answer but hold on the nearest chair to support himself. His eyes watered as he makes his ground. His body trembles and soon enough he knows he eventually have to give in. As he closed his eyes and focused to his feet, tears flowed down unwillingly. He now regrets choosing a table far away from the crowds who could care.</p><p>"Come here Taehyun or you'll break yourself." The alpha said, surprisingly there's a faint concern lacing his voice.</p><p>The omega almost lose his hope but a voice he just knew for a few hours gives him a little of strength to hold still.</p><p>"I'm sorry for waiting." Huening Kai greeted but frowned and panic at the scene. "Hey! Taehyun-" He chose to not finish his words as he made his way to the struggling omega, dropping the two plates in his hand on the table. He's hesitant on what to do since he doesn't know where to stand, are they just acquittance or friends? Still, his body acted on it's own as he envelope him in his protective arms.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked accusingly to the other alpha, trying to comfort the omega in his embrace.</p><p>"Let him go, I found him first." the alpha glared, standing abruptly that his chair scrapped on the tiled floor.</p><p>Huening Kai huffed, feeling offended on the place of the smaller male. "Found him first? He's not an object!"</p><p>"He's my omega!" Lee growled, a declaration of war.</p><p>Huening Kai didn't back down as he accepted it, the air around them suffocating that even the people turn their heads to their direction. The alphas and betas chose to watch while the most omegas cowers in fear.</p><p>It is expected, but the night is just yet to come and a fight is already threatening the calm and fun.</p><p>From the distance, Beomgyu frantically get his alphas' attention away from the buffet, pointing a finger to their friend in between two angry alphas.</p><p>"Oh my god Taehyun!" Soobin gasp, disregarding his precious little pie, coming to the ruckus.</p><p>"Isn't that Kai?!" Yeonjun squinted his eyes as they run.</p><p>When they reached them, Yeonjun and Soobin gets in between immediately while Beomgyu pull the trembling omega in his own embrace. Disappointing the audience not from far as some went back to their doings.</p><p>"Okay gentlemen, let's calm down. We know there's a way to settle this" Said Yeonjun despite being nervous. He knew how dangerous it is when alphas declared a fight. But they don't need to bite and tackle each other on the ground, that is too ancient. Let the person in between choose.</p><p>Huening Kai collected himself first, narrowing his eyes in anger. "He uses alpha voice to Taehyun!"</p><p>A series of gasp echoes, Yeonjun and Soobin's eyes turns as dark as Huening Kai's.</p><p>"Is it true?" Yeonjun questioned.</p><p>"He's an omega. That thing should know its place."</p><p>From the other side, Huening Kai struggle from Soobin's hold, growling, clawing to break free and punch a sense to the bastard.</p><p>"He's a person!" He screamed furiously.</p><p>Soobin eyes widen when the boy slipped past him, blaming himself for underestimating the strength of the lanky alpha in his grasp.</p><p>Huening Kai, with his clumsy yet angry step could almost hit the other square in the face, the emotion he doesn't know where is coming from completely taking his body. It's just so wrong. No one should feel superior over others. </p><p>Fortunately, the young alpha doesn't have to lift a hand as Yeonjun do it himself. Punching the bastard's jaw and watch him roll on the floor with a loud thud, they can even hear bones cracking though they wouldn't know if it came from the blue haired alpha, or the coward one who's backing away with the help of his friends. They should know by now that it's not Choi Yeonjun who they could mess around.</p><p>"Taehyunnie, are you okay?" it was Huening Kai who reacted first, not minding the noise around as he consciously reach out to the brunette, surprising the other three.</p><p>Taehyun takes a few more breathes, taking all the calming scents that his friends produces for himself until he's only sniffling then nodded. "I-I'm fine. It's just my omega-" He reasoned.</p><p>"What no! He's being an asshole! You're not to blame." Huening Kai shushed him before anyone could protest.</p><p>Yeonjun clasped his hands to take their attention. "Okay okay let's stop shouting. And you" He said, flicking the youngest of them on his forehead. "Why do trouble follows you. Didn't you say you won't show up?"</p><p>Huening Kai, with his hands massaging the stinging skin, pouted. "My mom forced me, said there was free food."</p><p>The oldest sighed, nodding in understanding. Kids will be kids.</p><p>"Okay but how did you know about Taehyun?"</p><p>"Today on this party." The boy in question replied, eyes sparkling at his luck of meeting someone like Kang Taehyun.</p><p>All three eyes widen, Yeonjun pulling the youngest alpha to face him.</p><p>"You just met Taehyun as in now?" Yeonjun interrogated.</p><p>"Yes?" Huening Kai frowns.</p><p>"As in just now? Are you guys even friends?"</p><p>Huening Kai take a glance at the brunette, frown still visible. "I like it if we become friends." Or more.</p><p>The older sigh, something similar of that being tired and disbelief. "Huening Kai you really-" He stopped himself in order to look at his alpha soon-to-be-mate, asking for help.</p><p>"Goodness Kai." Soobin sighed as well, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>He just stared at him with confusion, even Taehyun waited for them to answer because he doesn't see what's the big deal.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're just as clueless, Tae?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Soobin would make them understand the current problem in a simple way that will not scare them both but his mate beats him by hugging the confuse omega as he loudly cries with his mouth.</p><p>"Hyunnie gonna ends up alone" Beomgyu cried exaggeratedly, burying the boy to his chest as an act of comfort that only resulted an annoyed omega.</p><p>"That was the plan." The brunette hissed, pushing the other away as he search his hyungs eyes for answers.</p><p>"Well... Congrats?" Yeonjun started and then curling in pain when his mate hits his side, stopping him from joking.</p><p>"Taehyun listen, I know you're determined to go home without a mate and free from egoistic alpha but that's just you. And no matter how much we respect your decisions we still want you to find someone. But certain alpha just have to ruin it." The tallest among them said, taking time to glare at their youngest.</p><p>"But I just did what's right!" Huening Kai protested that comes out like a whine.</p><p>"I know Ning, but you're not supposed to get provoked. You're not supposed to use your alpha voice."</p><p>"I didn't" He replied in shock, almost offended.</p><p>"Oh boy." Yeonjun huffed. "You accepted that assholes challenge! You practically claimed Taehyun as your mate and no one in their right minds would want any of you to be their other half"</p><p>Huening Kai gapes, his eyes filled with worries as he look at Taehyun who hold the same expression as him. He took a step closer. "I'm sorry Taehyun. I swear that's not what I meant. I was just-"</p><p>"No Hyuka, its fine, for me I'll say. I don't need to stand these stupid alphas but you should be worried about yourself more." He frown, the guilt pooling at his stomach for stealing the chance of the alpha with a nice mate. If he's not weak, if his dynamic doesn't make him cower, then maybe none of this would happen. But he is more guilty that he felt relief, even happy, that of all alpha, it is Huening Kai.</p><p>"You two should talk..." Beomgyu suggested, calm and sympathetic, giving the other omega a hug and the alpha a pat to his back before pulling his mates away.</p><p>They leave the two to have their needed conversations because it's almost impossible now for them to find their other halves that are  not themselves.</p><p>"Is it really bad ?" The alpha asked, voice brave and hopeful.</p><p>Taehyun just look at him with furrowed brows, if it's the alpha with ill personality, yes it's bad because there's barely who didn't look at other kind as if they are less than their alpha status.</p><p>"Look Hyunnie, you might not believe this but I was the same as you." He started after the long silent between them, not looking at the other's eye or he'll ruin everything again. "I don't want to find a mate here. I'm planning to fly back to America, they are more accepting of omegas in there..."</p><p>"I'm really sorry Kai..." Taehyun mumbles, somewhere in his chest was hurting. It's as if having the book he so much like from the local library only to be taken away because an omega like him was not supposed to hold it. "Maybe there's still a way to break whatever this is." He added with his quiet voice, sounding nonchalant to hide the unknown pain.</p><p>He came here not for a mate, that's what he wanted, so this pain and disappointment doesn't have any place at all.</p><p>He take a step back, pulling his own phone to call his mother, she might know what to do because Taehyun did not. He hadn't read anything concerning this, he ignore those because he doesn't think he'll need it.</p><p>He needs it.</p><p>The brunette takes another step back, turning away but a cold hand pull him by his wrist.</p><p>"Hey, wait! Taehyun that's not what I mean!" Huening Kai almost screamed. "Oh my god sorry. Its not like that." he added in panic, taking both of the omega's hands in to his own. " That's not what I mean Hyunnie please listen to me. I don't want to find mate here because most of them are trained to be docile and I don't blame them for having no choice. But I can't- I don't think I wanted someone who'll be frightened of me. I am sure I am here just for the food and then you walk in with this confidence and irritated look and I swear if it's not because of your scent I'll think that you're an alpha. So that exact moment, I said to myself that I'll be friends with you. And then I did, I get to know your name and how smart you are, that you have your opinions over things and I know you are much more. There is no way I'll find someone like you anywhere in the world. I am blabbering but I hope you understand Hyunnie. It's just-"</p><p>"I get it Kai." Taehyun chuckles, stopping the younger on rumbling again, the pain was no longer there. He felt nice and excited and more than that, happy without feeling guilty. "And maybe I could help you with your studying and making more keychains." He added, he couldn't help but smile as he said those words, specially with the way the other's eyes widens in delight and relief.</p><p>-~•~-</p><p>"Oh Kai! I didn't know you got better at sewing." Beomgyu commented, sitting down besides the alpha as he joins him on waiting his soulmate.</p><p>Instead of mates or other half, the two chose to call each other that. But it was really Huening Kai's idea and Taehyun couldn't say no.</p><p>They manage to send Taehyun to an actual school where Beomgyu goes, safe and free from prejudice.</p><p>Huening Kai looks at him with a tilt of his head, he sure is still sucks with needles and thread, the proof is the case of sewing kit besides his feet. Beomgyu gesture at the new keychain dangling on his phone and he nods in understanding, with that whipped smile Yeonjun would tease him for.</p><p>"Taehyunnie made this. Isn't it cute?" He beamed, showcasing the squirrel keychain.</p><p>"So he's still giving you lessons huh?"</p><p>"Yups! In exchange I'm gonna teach him how to play drums at home." He grins, standing abruptly when he saw the small figure of the boy he is waiting.</p><p>When Taehyun reached them, he casually sling his arm to the alpha. "Should we get going?" The brunette said after the small greetings with his friend.</p><p>"Of course." Huening Kai replied</p><p>"You bought another set?" Taehyun asked when they were walking on the street.</p><p>"The threads run out."</p><p>"I could have bring mine. They'll get old and useless being stuck at home."</p><p>Huening Kai shrugged, facing ahead and accidentally made an eye contact with a stranger who gives him an approving look, gazing at his soulmate and the sewing kit on his transparent container, that makes his insides boil.</p><p>Of course, a beautiful omega who's good with omegan choirs are indeed worth the approval.</p><p>There are times they get the apposite, people's disappointed look when he gives Taehyun the menu on a fancy restaurant, letting him, an omega pick their meal. That one time Taehyun broke some alpha's nose because they are being inappropriate with omegas while Huening Kai cheers him on the side, praised him and took care of the bruised fist. Or when the brunette scolded Huening Kai in public because he gets over excited with a puppy and would carelessly cross a busy street to pet it if Taehyun did not pull him back to safety. Some even approach Huening Kai concerning his omega's unacceptable behavior as if he should have full control over Taehyun's action, but he just glared.</p><p>"He's my soulmate, as much as I am to him" He bursted angrily but Taehyun calm him down, saying it's useless and not a big deal.</p><p>Huening Kai tries to ignore it, pulling the smaller male's hand on his own, making sure their fingers intertwined, no spaces in between and the warmth was shared, and that he is protected.</p><p>He have accepted that they can't change everyone's view, but he can show how wonderful it is if they will give omega's their own choices.</p><p>"You're saying that but you won't accept my old guitar."</p><p>"That's from your father."</p><p>"Then the new one." Huening Kai suggested.</p><p>"I can buy my own, Hyuka." Taehyun sighed.</p><p>"So am I with my threads. Come on just take it." Huening Kai whined, and Taehyun doesn't have a strength to refuse him when he's pouting like that.</p><p>"Fine." He replied with a fond smile on his lips. "But you have to take my sewing kits, I don't really like them."</p><p>Huening Kai grins. "Of course." He said as he leans down to kiss the brunette's forehead. "Have I said that you're so beautiful." He whispered softly but Taehyun heard it all.</p><p><br/>"You are too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>